


A Table for Two

by VeeTheSheep



Series: playlist [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Poetic, Soulmates, as in you see your soulmate in your dreams, death of a bachelor to be more specific if the title AND the song written didnt make you see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: "A lifetime of laughterAt the expense, of the death of a bachelor"





	A Table for Two

Do I look lonely?

I see the shadows on my face

People have told me I don't look the same

Maybe I lost weight

I'm playing hooky with the best of the best

Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too

 

Jaehyun can see it clearly, an empty restaurant, dating from the 1950”s? No, older, 1920 maybe…

The place was dark mostly, illuminated faintly by the lamps on the walls and Jaehyun is not familiar with the place but somehow  _ somehow _ he’s not afraid to be alone in a room he doesn't recognize, he only feels... peace.

He surveys the room, noticing the empty tables didn't have a single layer of dust, almost immaculate with how clean it was, although some chairs were left askew, in a whisper of life. 

He walks through the tables in the direction of the little stage that had a piano sitting on it's right, it was old and the painting was cracking in some places but…

“It’s beautiful” Jaehyun says in between a long sigh, approaching the piano bench and sitting on it, realizing only now that he was wearing a suit, a deep blue one that fitted him perfectly, but he doesn’t remember ever owning an outfit even similar to it.

He, however, doesn't play the piano, he doesn't know how to, even in here. So he just sits pensively, waiting for something, better yet for someone. Someone who’s coming, he can feel it, better yet, he can hear it, the faint footsteps approaching and he looks up, wanting to see who it is but as he looks the way he came from he is blinded by a strong yellow light and then…

He wakes up.

 

_ “One latte for… Yuno?” _

_ Jaehyun sits up hastily, leaving Sicheng on their shared table and heading to the counter to pick up his drink, reaching it and knocking slightly so that the barista, Johnny reads his tag, can see he’s there. _

_ “Uh.. I’m Yuno” _

_ Johnny turns to look at him but as they look into each other’s eyes, he feels his breath hitch. He was beautiful.  _

_ “Hm… there you go” he hands the latte but pulls it back, scribbling something on the cup before giving it back, a shy smile on his face. _

_ Jaehyun smiles back confused but when he turns the cup and see a number scribbled followed by a heart he understands. _

 

I'm cutting my mind off

Feels like my heart is going to burst

Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served

And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?

Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad

 

Jaehyun looks around, searching for the song he’s hearing, even though he is sure that it comes from the piano at the back of the restaurant. 

This is only the second time he has visited it in his dreams but it feels like he knows every crevice of it like the back of his own hand. He smiles, realising what it meant and strolled past the tables, with the intention of reaching the pianist but thought better and sits at a table in front of the other instead. 

As soon as he sits back on the chair, he reaches blindly for a glass of whiskey, which promptly appears in his hand, and he takes a sip while watching the other play. 

Now that he knew who it was he can finally appreciate the other’s figure, his slim body relaxed even though his fast fingers worked relentlessly to deliver the song perfectly despite the fact that Jaehyun wouldn’t even notice if he did make a mistake for he was too enthralled in the way Johnny’s finger flew over the tiles.

The other wrapped up the song with a smile before turning to Jaehyun and offering his hand, palm up for him to take it, but as he reaches out to hold it that same yellow light goes out again, waking him up.

  
  


_ Jaehyun wipes his sweaty hands on his tights, he has been waiting for Johnny for about- he checks his watch- 13 minutes now.  _

_ Okay, he admits he's early but still. He was excited, can you blame him? _

_ He shuts his eyes firmly, trying to calm himself down, he didn't want to embarass himself in front of his potential soulmate. _

_ This wandering thoughts distracts him from the man who’s currently entering the bistro they agreed on, only realising the man in front of him when he opened his eyes again, coming face to face with the man of his dreams. _

_ Jaehyun notices how all the light from the windows around him makes the older man look ethereal and he smiles immediately after figuring out what it all meant. _

 

I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall

The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?

 

It has been a while since Jaehyun had last dreamt about this room, albeit he did dream about the man lazily walking towards him very often.

Johnny smiles at him and offers his hand, that Jaehyun gladly takes, pulling him close and holding him by the waist as they sway to the song Jaehyun could swear he had listened to before.

The two danced for a while, not sharing a single word, just smiles and soft looks as they danced the night away.

  
  


_ Their first night together was a mess of loving hands and silly smiles.  _

_ Of hands traveling and exploring each other bodies and soft spoken words of admiration. _

_ Filled with good wine and low music. _

_ Overflowing passion and determination. _

_ It wasn’t perfect but it was Jaehyun&Johnny so it was enough. _

 

The death of a bachelor

Seems so fitting for

Happily ever after

How could I ask for more?

A lifetime of laughter

At the expense of the death of a bachelor

 

This time Jaehyun knew exactly why he was in that room. In the room he has been dreaming about for a long time now. The room that settled for him that Johnny was the love of his life and that they would be together for years upon years. 

He finds a ring box on top of the closed piano, a red velvet box that he opens and finds it empty. He then immediately panics, turning around again and again, frenetically searching for the ring that he supposed had fallen.

He stops searching when hands grip his waist, turning him around, finally seeing the man of his dreams staring at him lovingly, a fond smile on his face, one that gets wider as he raises his hand, proudly showing the ring Jaehyun was looking for.

 

_ Johnny woke up in the 14th of February with his boyfriend laying on top of him, smiling at him and the morning sun framing both his face and exposed shoulders, making him glow. _

_ The older didn't even had the chance to tell him “good morning” or even “happy birthday”, the man had already stolen a kiss from him.  _

_ “Happy Valentine’s Day, please marry me” _

 

A lifetime of laughter

At the expense of the Death of a Bachelor  

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day, happy bday to jaehyunnie 
> 
> if you ship johnjae my twt is @bloomingjuns  
> if you don't, well its not the only ship i ship


End file.
